Watermark
by SoritaK
Summary: Encuentro, unión, compromiso y separación. Los giros de la vida nos guían a situaciones inesperadas y llevarían a dos personas a descubrir que su unión va más allá que su pasión: el arte. UA/Yaoi/AlfredxArthurx? CAP 1 SUBIDO!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Axis Power Hetalia. Es un universo alternativo. Todo esto es con el fin de entretenerlos. Es un fic yaoi (chico x chico) sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tu agrado. Escenas fuertes más adelante, estás advertido. **

_Dedicado a todas las personas que han dejado su marca de agua en mi.  
><em>

_Suddenly,__ everything I've ever known disappears  
>like a thought in a dream and returns to silence…<br>__**Maaya Sakamoto**_

**Watermark**  
><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Marca de agua.

Una combinación de simples pigmentos secos en polvo mezclados con agua aplicada al papel para darle vida a los colores y crear una obra que sea digna de ser vista.

El reto de la acuarela es: sino sabes aplicarla, todo se arruinará. Muchos artistas rechazaban la técnica de inmediato porque se frustraban al no dominarla. ¿La razón? Desconocían los pequeños pero importantes detalles. Ignoraban agarrar la correcta cantidad de color, elegir el pincel adecuado para cada efecto y mataban los colores aplicando demasiada agua. Ése es el desafío y lo mágico de la acuarela; puedes elegir muchas clases de papel y materiales para dar texturas diferentes y así, con una mezcla perfecta de inspiración, pasión, temor y coraje el color será correctamente aplicado en el papel y el agua creará el tono deseado. Por eso muchos la odian; no entienden que es una técnica sólo para los valientes (como yo).

"_Se trata del contenido, no de la habilidad"_

Mi viejo maestro me contó ese pequeño secreto cuando por primera vez rechacé pintar en acuarela. Él decía que todos nacemos como artistas porque tenemos las mismas oportunidades para aprender y diferentes modos de ver la vida. Una perfecta combinación de talento.

Una pintura es un momento visual más allá de la descripción donde la luz y los colores dan lugar a una "impresión" más poderosa. La fotografía animó a muchos pintores a investigar sobre fenómenos perceptivos relacionados con el color. Era preferible que retratar la realidad tal y cuál era.

¿Se imaginan combinar la disciplina de la fotografía y la libertad de la acuarela para mostrar al mundo una nueva expresión artística? Sería perfecto que existiera un lunático por la fotografía y un apasionado por la pintura para engrandecer el arte mismo. Encuadre y elección de materiales, capturar la imagen y varias pinceladas al papel, mejorar la realidad con la fotografía e intentar imitar el movimiento. El trabajo final sería inigualable.

Lo gracioso de todo es que ésa historia es mía.

Un relato de una vida común donde creí conocer la verdad de todo, las definiciones y en qué punto de mi vida estaba. Me sentí fuerte y capaz de realizar cualquier objetivo. Al principio así lo creía, créanme luché, luché mucho. Aquí, tendido sobre el pasto, veo lo tonto que fui al no ver las demás señales y lo mucho que aún me falta por aprender.

En este lugar desértico donde sólo los patéticos sonidos de grillos y los gritos lejanos de los ebrios en las calles me hacían compañía narraré mi historia.

A través de la guerra, el arte y los cambios... estuvo nuestra separación; esperando por ese caprichoso final o ese milagroso reinicio… Arthur…

* * *

><p><strong>Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿A cuál persona se referirá Alfred? ¿Por qué habla de los colores? ¿Quién será su maestro? Esperen el siguiente capítulo. Se les agradecería bastante si dejan reviews. <strong>

**Notas de SoritaK**

Dos años han pasado desde la última vez que escribí. El tiempo vuela muy rápido, parece que le gusta cómo reaccionamos ante las situaciones que nos impone. Sin embargo estoy de vuelta. Estuve ausente principalmente por el fallecimiento de mi tía, una persona muy querida. No podía escribir sobre la muerte ni nada relacionado porque de inmediato lloraba. Lejos del drama, estoy emocionada por reiniciar con mis escritos, siempre me ayudan a meditar. Será Alfred x Arthur, mi obsesión eterna.

Este fic será cultural e histórico, me documenté bastante para adaptar bien la época. Será una historia larga y me emociona tener los capítulos establecidos, aprendí muy bien en guionismo. (sonrisa grande) Les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que me han brindado, en verdad, sin ustedes, mis queridos lectores, mis historias no tendrían la misma fuerza. Gracias a Subaru por el summary.

¿De dónde surgió la idea de _Watermark_?

Esperaba en el Burger King, saqué mi libreta y escribí lo primero que pensaba. De pronto imaginé a Alfred narrando dulcemente una historia, escribí lo que quizás decía y al final… salió la idea de este fic. Les agradezco que se tomaran la molestia de leer. Esperaré con gusto sus peticiones, comentarios, regaños, alabanzas y gritos de alegría.

**¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!**

**Watermark  
><strong>_I turn around but find nothing there_


	2. You don't know me

_Por favor… no me hagas decidir lo peor... _

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Axis Power Hetalia. Es un universo alternativo. Todo esto es con el fin de entretenerlos. Es un fic yaoi (chico x chico) sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tu agrado. Escenas fuertes más adelante, estás advertido.**

_Dedicado a mi twincita Drunny._

_Y ahora derriba mis viejos castillos,  
>Las altas murallas de mis egoísmos,<br>Hasta que no quede nada de mí  
>Ni polvo de mí mismo,<br>Y pueda así ser transparencia  
>Para los demás.<em>

**Watermark  
>Capítulo I<br>You don't know me  
><strong>

Increíble_. _¿Sólo han transcurrido quince minutos?

Impaciente guardé con cuidado mi viejo reloj de bolsillo y continué mirando hacia los rostros de los caballeros que aguardaban también su turno. La mayoría centraban su atención en un punto muerto de la pared esperando descubrir un nuevo misterio del universo. Algunos se cruzaban de brazos o piernas inconformes y otros, los más inteligentes, leían textos redundantes. Los periódicos seguían infestados por las mismas noticias junto con algunas reflexiones de guerras pasadas. La victoria de los territorios obtenidos en Afganistán seguía en boca de todos al igual que el fino algodón producido por los egipcios; el último capricho de las damas inglesas. Deseaba creer que el futuro traería mejores noticias, no las diseñadas para su venta.

El sitio se hacía más pequeño conforme el tiempo transcurría. Las desgastadas paredes beige parecían perder cada instante su tono al igual que los colores en mi rostro.

En cuanto me senté y aguardé con el resto tuve la familiar y desagradable sensación que alguien me miraba. Para mí sorpresa hicimos contacto directo con la mirada. Un terrible escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Un señor preguntó preocupado por mi estado ya que lo había asustado por saltar ligeramente en mi asiento. Una vez me disculpé intenté reencontrarme con el extraño. Desconocía si se trataba de él… _Damn,_ ¡sí lo era! El último sujeto que deseaba ver en ese momento; en realidad por toda mi vida.

Mi antigua pareja.

Estaba de pie fuera del sitio mirándome a través del cristal fingiendo mirar el interior más lo conocía mejor que nadie; un conocimiento que aborrecía poseer. Él vestía con un traje elegante y un sombrero de copa cubría su rostro. Una coleta dorada salía por su cuello. ¿Por qué me seguía mirando? O lo más importante ¿qué demonios hacía afuera?, ¿esperaba una reunión o salida a tomar un café por los años que no nos vimos? Desafortunadamente no era ningún ilusionista o psicólogo para saber sus intenciones y no planeaba averiguarlo más ¿cómo hacerlo cuando no me despegaba la mirada? Evité identificar su molesta presencia, dirigí mi atención hacia el otro extremo y me encontré con un espejo amplio. El color dorado de mi cabello hacía contraste con las paredes beige y los hombres de ropas grisáceas en el reflejo. Más tarde iría a cortarme el cabello; los mechones molestaban mi visión.

De pronto todo comenzó a irritarme; el traje caro que tomé prestado, el calor propiciado por la camisa blanca, la tela fina que estaba alrededor de mi cuello incluso el sombrero de copa que se posaba sobre mis piernas. Saber que estaba a pocos centímetros _ese sujeto_ fingiendo tranquilidad pero con alguna intención en sus manos. Conocer que analizaba cada maldito movimiento que hacía. El silencio de los señores incrementaba y lo volvía más incómodo. El constante sonido de los tacones de la única señorita en el sitio quien miraba sus joyas como si fueran sus hijas. ¡Eran molestos!

De repente los pasos de alguien aproximándose alertaron mis sentidos. Espera… ¡_él_ se acababa de sentar frente a mí! Se acomodó en su asiento y noté su intención por quitarse su sombrero más desvíe una vez más la mirada hacia la entrada. Si algo en él no cambió era su maldito talento natural de crear momentos incómodos. Le supliqué a todos los cielos que algo se interpusiera en su campo de visión para evitar contacto directo. ¿Por qué simplemente no desaparecía? Era suficiente. ¡Debía irme pero tenía una cita importante!

No, ni siquiera él me detendría...

- Disculpa, ¿podrías darme un minuto…?  
>- Para ti siempre será un rotundo no- exclamé completamente furioso.<p>

Sorprendido escuché los reproches de una voz ajena al molesto ser que evitaba. Un anciano de prendas viejas y gastadas descargaba su frustración en mí cara. ¡Le grité a un civil, un inocente vagabundo que pedía limosna! Mi sombrero cayó debido al movimiento de mis piernas. ¡_Damn it_, debía recogerlo antes que mi ex…! Me agaché rápidamente y lo sujeté firmemente. Odié reconocer sus zapatos lustrosos y bien conservados. Aún tenía el mismo gusto y estilo. Me acomodé en el asiento mientras sacudía el polvo de mi sombrero. El hombre aún gritaba, escupiéndome en la cara con cada palabra que decía. Dos hombres lo sacaron; procurando que no se abalanzará sobre mí. Los murmullos de los caballeros aumentaban. Los gritos del anciano retumbaban en mis oídos, la gente me miraba y señalaba sin discreción; mi ex continuaba mirándome sin perder un sólo movimiento que hacía y mi entrevista de trabajo estaba a punto de iniciar. ¿Qué le ocurría hoy al mundo?

Sujeté firmemente mi sombrero. Debía irme pero… ¿por qué lo haría? No había nada de qué preocuparme. Si dividíamos los hechos jamás volvería a encontrarme con el anciano, ser el centro de atención me era indiferente, desconocía a la mayoría de los presentes y sabía que el jefe del sitio no escucharía el escándalo causado. Sólo quedaba _él_. Habían transcurrido varios años; era el momento de demostrar lo aprendido. ¡Más era difícil tomar decisiones cuando me miraba tan fijamente!

- ¿Señor Kirkland?  
>- ¡Si!- grité.<br>- Lamento si lo alerté- se disculpó una señorita frente a mi exaltada por mi reacción- El señor Honda lo recibirá en su oficina.  
>- Enseguida iré.<p>

La mirada de la mujer y su lenguaje corporal me invitaron a seguirla, giró y caminó lentamente asegurándose de marcar su pose y darme a conocer su figura. Aún sobresaltado sujeté mi paraguas, guardé algunas cosas en mi maletín y caminé rápidamente hacia ella con la mirada fija en el suelo. Lo que menos quería saber era el caos que dejaba atrás.

Atravesé la puerta y divisé un largo pasillo donde al final se encontraba la oficina. El sonar de mis pasos era el único sonido. La señorita me esperaba en mitad de él. Pasé a su lado, sin embargo, ella colocó su mano en mi hombro. Su mirada era seductora. Se acercó más a mi torso y recorrió lentamente con su mano mi espalda hasta sujetar firmemente mi cadera. Su perfume era dulce e intenso; algo que molestó a mi olfato de inmediato. Ella me mostró un billete y lo colocó en el bolsillo de mi traje.

- Un regalo de su más humilde admiradora- susurró la señorita.  
>- No soy más como me conoció; mejor busque a otro con <em>esa<em> clase de intenciones- respondí molesto.

Saqué el dinero y lo tiré al suelo. La señorita se apartó de inmediato sin antes asegurarse que viera su mirada enfurecida, recogió el dinero, dio media vuelta y se retiró. Era increíble cómo las mujeres cambiaban de un momento a otro. Eran demasiado peligrosas. Llegué hasta la puerta. De inmediato noté que estaba entreabierta; él me esperaba. Sujeté el mango y la abrí un poco.

- Permiso- exclamé.  
>- No lo necesita, adelante- me respondió alguien.<p>

Su voz tranquila e inmutable reconocí. Abrí la puerta e ingresé. La misma esencia, el aroma a hierbas e incluso el polvo parecía seguir intacto. La cantidad de recuerdos que desencadenaba conforme veía un objeto. Los muebles repletos de libros. Más pinturas y pergaminos cubrían las paredes. Nada había cambiado.

La persona que aguardaba mirar al entrar estaba frente a mí; el propietario de la voz y dueño de varias empresas importantes alrededor del mundo: Kiku Honda. Un hombre de tez blanca y de cabello negro azabache, liso y corto, con un par de mechones poco más largos a ambos costados. Sus ojos eran castaños, carecían de algún tipo de brillo y difícilmente mostraban emociones. Su apariencia era frágil debido a no poseer mucha musculatura. Tenía un semblante que emanaba una paz inexplicable y vestía con un traje blanco. El hombre me hizo una reverencia.

- Los años te han cambiado físicamente más conservas los mismos ojos pensativos- exclamó Kiku- ¿Ha estado bien?  
>- Buenas tardes señor Honda. Si, he estado bien ¿y usted?<br>- Eres de los pocas personas que pueden llamarme por mi nombre. Estoy bien sin embargo extraño muchas cosas- hizo una ligera pausa y señaló una silla cercana a él- Tome asiento.

Identifiqué la indirecta la cual me hizo sentir incómodo. Sin embargo no cambiaría de parecer; seguiría con mi original intención. Kiku se dirigió hasta su escritorio y aguardó al lado de su silla. Lo seguí mientras esquivaba un amplio _kotatsu_ que estaba en mitad del sitio y coloqué mi paraguas en la esquina del asiento. Con un ademán de su mano me indicó que tomara asiento y lo obedecí. Dejé mi sombrero entre mis piernas y alcé la vista. En su escritorio había pergaminos, canuteros y varias figuras de animales de madera. Un cuadro grande estaba arriba del hombre; una fotografía en blanco y negro…

-¿Te ofrezco café o té?- preguntó Kiku.

Su pregunta interrumpió mis pensamientos. Un perro blanco se acercó tranquilamente hasta mis zapatos y comenzó a lamerlos. Sonreí levemente al reconocerlo. Incluso _Pochi_ seguía del mismo tamaño. Era un _akita inu_; era pequeño a comparación de los perros que veía en mis caminatas por _green park _pero poseía una fuerza y energía ilimitada. Sus orejas se inclinaron hacia adelante.

- Te sigue gustando el té _dragon eyes_, ¿cierto?  
>- ¿Aún tienes?- exclamé esperanzado.<br>- Siempre habrá para ti.

Tranquilamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia el kotatsu. Lo seguí con la mirada y me acomodé mejor para observarlo. Kiku se sentó en el suelo, de varios frascos agarró cuidadosamente varias hierbas y las dividió en dos teteras. Sujetó una de ellas, abrió la tapa y colocó las hierbas en su interior. Repitió el mismo proceso con la otra tetera pero con una hierba negra y aguardó varios minutos. Colocó dos pequeños coladores sobre dos tazas donde sirvió ambas bebidas. Apartó los coladores, sujetó los recipientes y volvió a su asiento colocando las tazas pequeñas en medio de ambos.

- "Es de los enemigos, no de los amigos que las ciudades aprendan la lección de construir murallas altas" –recitó Kiku.

Él tomó asiento y fijo discretamente su atención en mí. Continué en silencio asimilando perfectamente la nueva indirecta dedicada para mi. Crucé mis piernas y bebí un poco del té. Armonía, pureza y calma. Ello proporcionaba cada sorbo de la bebida. El líquido cálido recorría el interior de mi pecho hasta llegar a mi estomago brindándome paz instantánea.

- ¿En qué puedo servirte?- me preguntó amablemente.  
>- He venido por la solicitud de empleo.<br>- ¿Cómo, vienes por lo usual?, ¿te hace falta dinero?  
>- Un poco pero no me quejo de la forma en la que vivo.<br>- Cierto, has vivido en peores condiciones…  
>- Dejemos el pasado y hablemos de la solicitud- irrumpí un poco molesto.<p>

Saqué de mi maletín un pergamino con mis datos y lo coloqué en medio del escritorio. Él lo miró sin mencionar palabra alguna. Entrelazó sus dedos, se recargó levemente sobre ellos y suspiró.

- Estas desperdiciando un don único… - me indicó.  
>- Considere mi solicitud como algo serio, le agradezco el té y su atención.<p>

Sin pensarlo me levanté mientras sujetaba mi sombrero y paraguas. Atravesé ágilmente la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta en pocos segundos.

- Siempre esperaré a que el curso del río fluya correctamente- añadió Kiku.  
>- Buen día- exclamé sin ánimos.<p>

Abrí la puerta y salí del lugar sin mirar atrás. En ese instante un escalofrío mayor me inundó. ¡_Drats_, mi ex continuaba afuera! Pero mi deseo por salir del sitio era más grande que mi odio hacia él. En dos zancadas atravesé el sitio repleto de los desesperados trabajadores sin detenerme un instante para verificar si _ese sujeto_estaba aún. Las gotas de lluvia me dieron la bienvenida a las calles de Londres.

* * *

><p>El cielo bostezaba con colores cálidos en el horizonte. Muchas nubes lo recubrían. Varios gritos y risas escuchaba en la lejanía. La vida en las calles apenas iniciaba. Algunos dormían para darle la bienvenida a la vida nocturna. Me remangué la camisa mientras extendía el traje en mis piernas y dejé mi sombrero de copa al lado de la banca. ¿Cuántas promesas rompí por una entrevista? No podía decidir una cifra oficial y no sabía a cuál de los acontecimientos darle mayor importancia. Incluso conseguí un traje etiquetado como "la última moda en París". ¡Más le valía darme el trabajo!<p>

Suspiré profundamente mientras me acomodaba en la banca y volví a posar mi mirada en el cielo. La luz de los faros se entreveían por los árboles y un fresco aroma inundó mis sentidos. Cerré los ojos para sentir la brisa nocturna y relajarme un poco. Después de la entrevista pasé el resto de la tarde en _green park, _mi instalación favorita, sentado en una banca. El lugar era extenso, lleno de árboles y con toda clase de personas. En ése sitio conocí muchas historias y acontecimientos personales de la gente que se sentaba a mí lado. Desde niño las personas me platicaban sus problemas a pesar de ser desconocidos me tenían absoluta confianza; un regalo que me mantenía entretenido y salvado la vida más de una vez. El único hecho que me llamaba la atención era el temor de la gente a la muerte. Se aterraban por no encontrar una confirmación absoluta de lo que ocurrirá después de respirar por última vez. Algunos se esperanzaban en la religión, no obstante, no podían engañarse en dudar un poco de sus propias creencias. A diferencia de ellos pensaba diferente. Si había vida más allá o no lo sabría hasta llegado el momento. La vida era una forma irremediable para llegar a un final. No sólo existía la muerte como ser humano también en relaciones como familiares, de amistad y de pareja… todo estaba destinado para llegar a su desenlace. Sobretodo las relaciones románticas. Por ello no creía en las palabras "te amo". Simplemente ya no me convencían. Eran promesas vacías donde tarde o temprano las personas mostraban su verdadera personalidad y terminabas herido; esperando la muerte.

¿En qué tonterías pensaba? Debía vivir en la realidad y organizar el sinfín de tareas por las cuales preocuparse. Necesitaba dinero en menos de una semana sino me mudaría a ese parque o en la calle. Abrí los ojos para continuar observando la fuente que estaba frente a mí. Era grande y muy detallada. El agua caía en grandes cantidades. Fluyendo. Como si tuviera vida.

- Retratar la realidad… ¿eh?- exclamé.

Una señora me observaba extrañada a pocos pasos de mí. _¡Not again!_ Recordatorio personal: no hablar en voz alta en público y quizás… conseguirme un amigo. La saludé con un ademán, ella me miró nerviosamente devolviendo el saludo y se alejó. El incómodo momento lo interpreté como una señal para partir. Tenía aún cosas por hacer. Sujeté el saco y lo extendí cuidadosamente por mi brazo.

De repente tuve la desafortunada sensación que alguien de nuevo me miraba. Seguramente sería _él_… Una vez que me encontraba se las ingeniaba para no perder mi rastro. Algo que odiaba… demasiado. Estaba cansado de escapar y de esconderme; lo encararía y dejaría todo resuelto. Busqué con la mirada su molesta presencia no obstante encontré un par de ojos diferentes.

A través del agua de la fuente identifiqué una figura borrosa donde gracias al faro cercano a él pude apreciarlo mejor. Desconocía cuanto tiempo lo había admirado pero ese transcurso nunca separó su mirada de mí. Un pintor me veía fijamente cuya sonrisa de oreja a oreja me brindaba una extraña sensación; algo indescriptible y me ponía… ¿ansioso? Todo era único en él. Su cabello era una mezcla entre dorado y castaño, liso y corto. Un mechón volaba y lo soplaba el viento con delicadeza. A través de unos lentes delgados me miraban sus ojos azules que demostraban inocencia. Estaba seguro que también poseían la chispa de la pasión y entrega a cualquier proyecto. Vestía con una chaqueta castaña obscura, pantalones del mismo color y una camisa beige. Sujetaba firmemente varios pinceles y sus manos estaban manchadas de varios colores. Su semblante… era confuso. Parecía ser feliz pero algo en él era engañoso.

Perdimos contacto visual debido a un hombre quien se acercó desesperado a él. De hecho parecían ser hermanos incluso vestían con las mismas ropas. El pintor lo miró, sin dejar de sonreír, guardó todo su equipo y comenzó a platicar con él. Desde la distancia en la que estaba no podía escuchar o distinguir su voz. No era la clase de persona que le gustaba husmear en vidas ajenas sólo tenía curiosidad por él. Un grupo de mujeres bien vestidas y de peinados elegantes se abalanzaron a los brazos del pintor. Todo lo bueno que había pensando de él se esfumó en un segundo. El sujeto se alejó hasta perderse de mi campo visual. Era el típico pintor con complejo de _casanova_. ¿Qué más esperaba de él? Sujeté todas mis cosas y me encaminé hacia mi hogar. Me desabotoné parte de la camisa ya que sentía mi cuerpo cálido mientras seguía caminando a través de los árboles analicé la ruta que trazaría esa noche.

Debía estar lejos de la mirada de la gente.

Lo mejor sería cruzar a través de mucha gente así pasaría desapercibido. Caminé varios minutos tan sólo mirando árboles y varias personas pasando. De vez en cuando escuchaba una risa demasiado sonora a la lejanía. Un sonido que me taladraba los oídos. Poco a poco vislumbré la vida nocturna de Londres. A lo lejos identifiqué muchas personas de toda clase caminando por las calles, algunas ingresaban a bares y otros a cafeterías. Conforme me acercaba la risa se volvía más y más molesta. ¿Quién podía reírse así? O pensándolo bien ¿qué era tan gracioso para reírse tanto? Desafortunadamente encontré mi respuesta muy pronto. Al pasar al lado de una cafetería descubrí al grupo de mujeres y al pintor conversando alegremente. Ellas miraban atentas al artista mientras reía tan intensamente. ¿Acaso era el único que odiaba escuchar su carcajada?

Me adentré molesto entre los fanáticos quienes miraban fascinados varias pinturas que colocaron en mitad de la calle. Desde varios años atrás el arte se hizo popular y solicitado por toda clase de persona. Miré de paso cada cuadro; la mayoría eran paisajes y retratos. Sin embargo no veía alguna que valiera la pena para detenerme y contemplarla detenidamente. Frente a mí un grupo de gente se reunió alrededor de un solo cuadro. Por curiosidad me hice paso entre ellos para observarla. Quizás sería la única pintura que transmitiría algo… y fue más que eso.

-¿Qué demonios…?- inquirí atónito.

¡Era un dibujo mío sentado en la banca frente a la fuente de _green park_! Jamás había visto una combinación de colores como aquella; eran armoniosos y numerosos. Era demasiado realista para mi gusto pero habían algunas características que lo volvían único. El agua tenía pinceladas azules, doradas, moradas e incluso verdes. El cielo nocturno era una explosión de colores fríos con cálidos. Lo más increíble de todo fue su manera de plasmarme en la pintura. A pesar de sólo estar sentado, mi expresión era fría y pensativa. ¿Así miraba a la gente o fue una modificación del artista? Desconocía la técnica pero podía decir que era una obra maestra. Las personas comenzaron a señalarme y agruparse alrededor sobretodo las mujeres.

- Claro… procuraré estar lejos de la mirada de la gente… - exclamé con ironía.

Ésa noche juré vengarme del maldito artista quien arruinó mi ruta tranquila y reveló mi rostro al público. En cuanto conociera su identidad lo perseguiré hasta el cansancio y torturaré por haber fastidiado mi vida así. Examiné el dibujo donde encontré la firma y el nombre de mi próxima víctima:

"_Alfred J. Jones"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Por qué Arthur busca trabajo?, ¿quién es Alfred J. Johnes?, ¿conoceremos a la antigua pareja de Arthur?, ¿cómo se conocieron Kiku y Arthur? Esperen el siguiente capítulo. Se les agradecería bastante si dejan reviews con sus comentarios para mejorar mis escritos. <strong>

**Notas de SoritaK**

Gracias por la calurosa bienvenida del fic. Lamento la demora, pasé por un proceso de constantes cambios mentales más todo esta mejor ahora. Vivo pacíficamente y en equilibrio. Me divertí escribiendo este capítulo por las reacciones de Arthur. Olvidé lo mucho que amaba escribir.

El fic esta ubicado en el siglo XIX; la bella época del surgimiento del impresionismo. En este capítulo agregué descripciones y drabbles escritos en mi libreta de los pasados meses. Es muy significativo para mi, me divertí documentándome y volviendo a experimentar la emoción del aprendizaje.

**Reviews sin cuenta de FF:  
>AK: <strong>Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara.  
><strong>Hermana de baño:<strong> Hey! :D Me encantan leer tus reviews, gracias por animarme a continuar escribiendo en clases. Gracias. AL EXTREMO!

Les agradezco que se tomaran la molestia de leer y dejarme su review el cual me ayuda para mejorar. Esperaré con gusto sus peticiones, comentarios, regaños, alabanzas y gritos de alegría.

**¡Tuvo ochenta visitas en un día este fic! ¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos! **

**Watermark  
><strong>_I turn around but find nothing there_


End file.
